1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aerial platform utility enclosure designed to be installed upon an otherwise unenclosed aerial platform structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable splicers and others performing work from an aerial platform often must do so in inclement weather or in the alternative, postpone their task if the weather is too severe. Depending on the urgency of the work, time may be of the essence which necessitates working in such conditions. Likewise, for geographical locations that experience harsh winter months, cable splicers must typically endure exposure to the winter elements or rainy days to perform their work. Typical protective covers for aerial platforms are not rotatable and the degree of visibility from such enclosures are very limited which makes them unsuitable for workers who must view have a view of the entire work area in order to work as effectively and safely as if a protective enclosure was not installed. Also, typical protective covers have a limited available work area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,390, issued to Leigh on Oct. 3, 1972, discloses an aerial lift having a workman's basket with a removable canvas-like protective covering that is attached to the basket. This enclosure consist of a canopy assembly and a support arm assembly affixed to the basket that is to be raised to the full line position once the aerial lift has arrived at the desired location. A side curtain assembly and a front curtain assembly are then snapped in place to provide protection for the worker.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,941, issued to Edwards on Sep. 20, 1971, discloses another form of an aerial lift with an enclosable workman's basket. A removable canopy assembly is provided for the top of the basket structure and consist of a collapsible framework which can be removed in warm weather. If desired, the protective covering can be made of a translucent material so that work performed during the daytime will not require a light. Once enclosed, the canopy does not rotate, but the worker is provided a relatively sealed enclosure for protection from environmental elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,026, issued to Hedges on Nov. 4, 1975, discloses still another variation of a protective enclosure for aerial platforms. This disclosure teaches the use of a modular three-part preformed lightweight panel assembly designed to be installed upon the outer structural surfaces of the frame members of an otherwise unenclosed aerial platform cage. While offering limited protection from the weather elements, the worker is not protected overhead and aft.
Full protective covers for aerial platforms indicative by the prior art are not rotatable and the degree of visibility from such enclosures are very limited which makes them unsuitable for workers who desire both unrestricted access and visibility of the entire work area.
Ideally, a worker operating from an aerial platform utilizing an enclosure for protection from inclement weather should provide the worker with flexibility in positioning the opening of the protective covering to a desired position without having to reposition the aerial platform. In addition, operation of an aerial platform near electrical powerlines requires safety precautions in order to avoid accidental contact with them. Thus, visibility through an environmental protective enclosure is important whenever the aerial platform is positioned in close proximity to electrical powerlines.
It would be an improvement on the current art to create an aerial platform enclosure apparatus that allows the protective enclosure to be positioned in the desired direction without having to reposition the aerial platform. However, when the aerial platform is repositioned, particularly in close proximity to high voltage electrical powerlines, visibility on all sides of the environmental protective enclosure, including overhead, would be an improvement on the current art so that accidental contact with the electrical powerlines is avoided.